


Breath 前言

by Lee_DS



Category: TulHin
Genre: Breath ลมหายใจปรารถนา - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	Breath 前言

        在巨大的豪宅内，深入到房子长子的卧室里，这个地方很暗，不像主人的房间，只有一小束草坪上的灯光透过黑暗的继续前进，大床上有人的影子在动。

  
        影子的受害者，和残酷无情的给予者。

  
        “khun Tul，够……够了……已经够了，请……请……”

  
        迅速地

  
        “呃……唔唔！！！”

  
        一个年轻的男人从嘴里发出大声的呜咽，那个身上的男人突然抓住他的头，然后往下摁，直到他的脸和声音下沉消失在柔软的枕头里，直到高大的裸体不再做，只能挣扎求生存。透明的眼泪不停地从年轻的房间主人的脸上流下。

  
        Tul似乎还没有停下。

  
        相反，腿用力来回，直到对方几乎喘不过气来。

  
        当那个低沉模糊的充满怨气的声音在耳边说……

  
        “哭！我命令你哭……哭出来……哭得更厉害，马上！该死的Hin！”

  
        “嗬啊！只是咳咳……咳……khun Tul请你……够了……我求求你……”

  
        一旦大手从头部离开，这个叫作Gornhin的年轻人立马抬头呼吸让空气进入肺里，就像溺水的人一样，流下的眼泪打湿了柔软的枕头，声音都嘶哑了，听起来像是没有了任何力气。但这没有使Tul产生一点同情。

        这张混合了两个种族的英俊脸庞，锋利的双眸里充满愤怒的火焰，好像对这个世界上每个人都感到怨恨。而现在他要把心里的怨恨发泄在无助的人身上。换句话说……从小到大Hin从未想过反抗这个男人。

        “我讨厌这些，我讨厌这个该死的房子，我讨厌那个老东西，到底什么时候去死！！！”

        “啊……khun Tul你不要这么说……你们……”

  
        瞬间

  
        “我命令你说！什么时候！！！”在Gornhin说完之前，那个高大的人捏住他脸颊，把原本趴在床上的人反过来面朝上，直到哭泣的声音几乎充满了痛苦，只能抬起头来透过眼泪看着对方眼神里愤怒的火花摇了摇头。

  
        “对不起，我……啊啊啊！Khun Tul不要……Khun Tul……嗬啊！！！”

  
        突然，道歉的人不得不在喉咙里发出喊叫。两只手绑在床头上，使得他只能揪住床单，直到几乎要把它撕毁开来。当炽热的管状物重重地撞进到了里面时，他丝毫没有准备好，没有经过任何扩张。只有那根炽热狠狠地插入进来，直到……撕裂。

  
        有什么滴落下来。

  
        血滴下渗透在床单上，给经受这些的人带来极大的痛苦，直到他不得不咬破自己的嘴唇。然而做着的人并不在乎。Tul越发强硬地让身体进去，直到最大限度地感受异常的紧致狭窄，热烈地收缩重“咬”他的分身，直到他不得不闭上眼睛。通过性来释放痛苦和伤害，这是他能够在精神上发泄出来的唯一方式。

  
        “啊！Khun Tul，我痛……很痛……呃……呃呃。”

  
        “很好！接着哭，该死的Hin，让我再次听到你哭！”

  
        很好代替润滑剂的液体使得胀大的巨物可以轻易拔出，然后全部充分地插进去，直到被绑着的年轻男人大声哭嚎，气喘吁吁直到瘫软。但残酷远远还没有结束，这只是一个开始。

  
        猛地

  
        “啊！嗬呀！Khun Tul……Khun Tul，呜……呃……”

  
        “很好，哭出来，代替我哭，你必须代替我出来！”靠近耳朵咆哮着，在咬下去之前直到Gornhin全身剧烈抖动，而大手托住臀部然后向上抬高，从那里拔出分身到最远处然后整根没入后花园。加强几乎发不出哭喊声的这副身体的痛苦。

  
        嘶哑的声音一遍又一遍地哀求得到同情。

  
        哭得越厉害，Tul只会愈发用力。

  
        这场性爱没有丝毫温柔可言。

  
        围绕吱吱作响的声音

  
        “Khun Tul……哈……Khun Tul……呼，请……请你……”

  
        大床猛烈地摇晃着，床垫柔软随着撞击的力度而震动。渗出的汗水布满两个人全身。当肉体之间碰撞的声音在整个宽敞的卧室响起时，气喘吁吁的声音混合着哭着寻求同情的声音插入这黑暗的夜晚。

  
        尽管痛苦到身体几乎被撕裂，但性欲从低落的情绪使得Gornhin耳语低声说。

  
        “拜托，我……不能……”

  
        “呼！”

  
        猛地

  
        “哈……哈……呃！”听到哭求的人伸出手并触摸身体中间湿润的分身，在用力撸动之前，让被动接受的人大声哭喊出来，闭上了他的眼睛，感受痛苦与刺激纠缠着，能做的只有像对方想要的那样哭着叫出来。

  
        尽管他痛得几乎要死去了，但从未拒绝过这个人的任何碰触。

  
        “啊！哈……那……那里……在那里，呼……嗯！”灼热的火焰撞击进内部的情感高潮点，使得Gornhin再次发出哭叫的声音，身体止不住地抽搐，甬道一阵急迫地收缩。这副躯体反反复复地接受残忍又用力撞击进来，紧闭着双眼，当被进攻到极度兴奋但神志恍惚之际……

  
        **“荡妇！”**

  
        滴落

  
        这一次并非流出的血液滴落下来，而是从心里流下的眼泪。

  
        残酷的低沉的言语使Gornhin闭上眼睛，接受这些话并声音颤抖地说。

  
        “是的……我是荡妇，我是荡妇……Khun Tul…呃…嗯……”夹杂着啜泣的哭声直到几乎要窒息。而此刻另一个男人却是在冷笑。然后当灼热的甬道紧紧挤压着他时咬紧牙关，直至不得不狠狠地撞击其后面，重重地喘息着。只知道这一举动让心里沉重的他松了一口气。

  
        当他再也无法忍受，他只需要发泄出来……在这副身体上。

  
        “好，很好Hin……很好……嗯……啊……”

  
        摇摇晃晃

  
        嘎吱作响

  
        大床愈发晃动，Tul正在加快速度进入最后的冲刺，火热插入得更深更用力，丝毫没有怜悯那个只能用嘶哑模糊的声音发出呻吟的人。大手抓住对方臀部抚摸他的曲线。直到Gornhin因痛苦而意识模糊地抬头望，当受到抚摸时仍不停地被冲撞进来，并且不会停止，直到另一方到达高潮的顶点。

  
        簌簌簌……簌

  
        “嗬……嗬……呃……啊啊啊啊！”

  
        这节奏本身就是炽热的重击，拔出然后狠狠插进去最后一下。收缩身体以释放体内的东西出来，直到滚烫的体液混合着鲜血，直至分辨不出什么是血什么是体液。

  
        Tul闭上眼睛，像这样子静静待了一会儿。

  
        砰

  
        不久那个年轻男人把他的分身拔出来，始终躺在柔软的床上被迫接受这一切的人疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁，而且可以同时感觉到液体从细长的腿上流下来。

* * *

  
        绑着手腕的绳子被解开了，随着房间主人开口。

  
        “处理干净然后出去。”最后Tul消失进了厕所。让在调整气息的人接受命令。

  
        “是，Khun Tul。”虽然自己还没有释放，尽管浑身疼痛，但Gornhin还是慢慢地站起来压抑咽下痛苦，从悬架上抓起尽快穿上 。这个年轻人设法把被鲜血染红的床单拉下来并换上新的床单。在将所有东西收集到篮子里之前，在节奏中，房间的主人穿着睡裤走了出来。

  
        “可以了，出去吧。”对于房子主人来说，只是给贵族在房子里工作的佣人而已。

  
        “是，晚安Khun Tul。”和年轻的男主人告知一声后，顶着划破发红的手腕和满身的淤伤退到门边关上，以免影响他的工作。将篮子放进洗衣房前，把一切都扔进洗衣机里，然后走在房子里回的小卧室的路上。

  
        所有的一切都花很长时间来休息，在此之前，那个男人沉默着，像都没有发生，独自回到卧室。

  
        砰！

  
        突然崩溃

  
        一旦不在其他佣人视线范围内，这个年轻人可以做的，只有精疲力尽地倒在地上，眼泪一直在不停地流下来，低声喃喃地说。

  
        “希望Khun Tul睡个好觉，希望你今天遭遇的一切都不过是一场噩梦而已。如果你受伤了……请把伤害都带给我……”

  
        那个年轻人跪着起来，当感觉液体在流动染湿了内裤……

  
        这不仅仅伤害了Tul你的心。

  
        _**如果你受伤**_ _ **了，请把伤害都带给我。Gornhin是为你而活的，只为你独自一人。**_


End file.
